


Drabble

by LiKan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: Askew sounds like ask+ew, so funny





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my own work, translate into English, hope you guys enjoy it!!!

"You learn something new every day, " Tim said dreamily.

"What did I do to deserve this? I curse fates, YOU WICKED BITCH! " Jayson said bitterly.

"And they say I'm the most dramatic one in the family, " Dick said tearfully, with Damian in his arms; Damian, in fact, retained his dignity as a teenager and refused to be held in the arms of his brother like a Teddy bear, or a baby. But at times like this, at times like this, on such a night they patrol until 3:30, everyone with too much adrenaline and too little REM sleep just wants to drown in the sun and daisies that Alfred has laid out for them. Then Drake, foolish – Damian didn't even have the energy to search for another word to insult him – Drake decided it was a good time to have a reading party "We agreed to read more, " Drake said with a smile.

"I don't remember such an arrangement, " Dick said, watching desperately as Cass walked up the stairs in her most determined, murderous steps. "Wait, why, my loving sister – "

Cass replied, "Good night. "

No one would dare stop her.

Black Bat is more dangerous than death, especially when she needs to sleep.

"I'm going to kill you, " Damian said slowly, but with his mouth full of drool, the sentence was both creepy and cute "If Grayson’s arm hadn't gotten in my way, I'd be killing you right now – "

He's asleep.

"You learn something new every day, " Tim repeated, sitting cross-legged on the sofa with his back straight as candles, Jason looked at him, half horrified and half asleep, who with the feverish excitement characteristic of some evil religion "Have you joined Scientology? " Jason asked, without hope.

"Mormon, " Tim replied, taking a moment to open his laptop and start looking for his powerpoint presentation.

He made a powerpoint presentation, Dick mouthed to Jason.

Jason proposed, "So we'll marry you together, and will this bullshit party be over? "

Tim frowned at him, and Damian made a “>tt<” in his dream, as if it were a silly question, "my wife can't be illiterate. "

"And Damian would never marry me, " Tim added.

Dick looked at him incredulously. "Are **we** going to marry you? "

"That's what Jason said, " Tim said.

"I have a literature fucking PhD, " Jason says. "I'm not illiterate. "

Tim blinked. "But we learn something new every day. "

Dick almost screamed. If it wasn't 4:00 in the morning and Alfred was asleep, "Jason doesn't speak for me! What would Babs think? "

Tim waved his hand. "I'll talk to her about it. "

Dick snapped and turned to Jason. "Say something! "

Jayson thought for a moment and was still sleepy, so perhaps he took the opportunity to doze off and then said slowly, "the new thing I learned today is that you're a fucking asshole when you're not getting enough sleep. Can I go to sleep now? "

Dick: "That's not what I asked you to say! "

Tim Calmly replied, "No. "

" **Kill me**! "


End file.
